You're On!
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Karin and Kazune make the Most Impposible Challenges to each other. Of course Kazune has some other Ideas that may make Karin mad, and Make her lose out, but what does Karin have up her sleeve? Now with a new Omake to follow it.
1. You're On!

_Third Omake. This is pretty long, and Its Kinda a short Story. So I guess you could call it um...a...Omary...or something... This story takes place in the summer_

* * *

"Man Women are so weak!" kazune yelled at his "sorta" girlfriend. She was trying to life 45 pounds and couldn't.

"enough of that sexism Kazune-kun!" Karin yelled panting and lying on the floor. She had been training for quite a while, and couldn't take much longer. 'Kazune shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY YOU COWARD!" Karin yelled as Kazune turned around and had cat ears sticking out of his head.

'uh-oh' Karin thought blushing. kazune walked up to her and leaned in her face. "well? I'm listening..." Kazune said, as his breath tickeled Karin's cheeks, making them turn red.

"well..um..." Karin said blushing and looked at different places. Then she got a small ding. "oh, Yeah! i bet you couldn't go a whole Week Withought doing all that sexism Stuff!" Karin said Pointing toward kazune.

"Oh." Kazune said putting his thumb and index finger under karin's chin and lifting it up, which made kari blush even more. "well i bet you couldn't go a whole week without hitting me." Kazune said smirking.

"Of cource I can! however you would Fail miserably!" Karin said laughing at Kazune.

"Fine it's on!" kazune said putting on his game face. "If i win. You have to wear Mini Skirts and halters/strapless shirts for a week!" kazune said brighteneing up. (pervert.)

"huh? why?" karin said looking at him. Kazune smirked and replied "I have my reasons"

_what? Is he...OMG! that pervert!_ Karin thought getting all flustered.

"Fine" Karin said straitening up. "If I win you have to dress up in girls clothes for a whole week!" Karin said almost laughing.

_Psht, Its not like karin can win, I mean all I gotta do is...heh...and She'll punch me In 5 seconds. better do it quickly._ kazune thought smirking. Karin saw this and blushed.

Kazune stepped foward and Grabbed karin. karin, suprised, gasped. She blushed even more.

_Is Kazune going to...um...try to please me to call of the bet?_ Karin thought and started to calm down untill Kazune hugged her tighter and...

* * *

_**Ohhh, suspence! heh, I dreamed about this last knight, and was thiking about it to finish it off. sweat drop ...yes i dream about anime and manga okay!**_

_**Kazune: Sure and am So perverted. i really put my hand- (karin smacks kazune)**_

_**Karin: kazune-kun don't spoil it! **_

_**Kazune: Assult! she assulted me!**_

_**Karin: you don't even know what that meand**_

_**kazune: you still smacked me, and I win be default!**_

_**Karin: This doesn't count you idiot!**_

_**me: ...**_


	2. Pervert!

_**Okay, here is the second chapter. Beware of what Kazune is going to do. I mean, somehting unexpected. lol**_

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Kazune stepped foward and Grabbed karin. karin, suprised, gasped. She blushed even more._

_Is Kazune going to...um...try to please me to call of the bet? Karin thought and started to calm down untill Kazune hugged her tighter and..._

_(end flashback)_

Kazune held Karin tighter, and undid Karin's pigtails. Kazune then combed her hand and whispered words into karin's ears. She couldn't make them out..But she thought the were Korean. he whispered: 나는 너를 순전히 사랑한다! (I love you so much!) Kazune took his hand out from her hair, and slid it down to Karin's waist. he caressed it, and moved up and down. he leaned foward and Kissed karin.

_ Wh-what the heck is he doing?!_ karin thought blushing even more.

_ heh, karin, Knowing you, you'll lose when Im done with you!_ Kazune thought smirking inside his head.

karin shifted his hand toward her thigh and rubbed it. Expecting a slap Kazune stopped a while

_ K-kazune-kun! I want to Kill you! your gonna pay. No wonder you wanted this challenge! well guess what? Im not going to loose._

Smirking Karn leaned foward and Pressed her body as Tight as she could against Kazune. he ran His fingers up Karin's legs. karin, trying to keep cool, blushed. She could never win.

karin stepped away, and blushed.She ran away before she got mad, and ran to her room.

_ I can't win...he is too good!_

* * *

_** short chapter. Just a little Mini Chapter. Will get longer.**_


	3. Whoa!

**_Chapter 3. very funny. If anyone has any ideas, on another story tell me. I got an idea from my freind Amanda that one should be On cats Lol. I thought OF something and its funny. well See later!_**

* * *

"OMG!" karin said trembling and blushing. 

_Man, Kazune-kun is such a pervert!_

karin Blushed thinking, and headed toward the Shower.

_I reallly need to blow off some steam._ karin thought closing the door. She turned the water on and got in. she let the water Run, so when the water came out of the top, she had a bath so sit in while it ran. She sunk in the water and blushed. She dunked the rest of her head underwater. she grabbed the shapmoo and massaged her scalp.

(flashback)

_"kazune-kun!" karin yelled at the boy who was ontop of her._

_"Im sorry Karin...I ...I don't deserve you..." kazune said frowning and closing his eyes. He was sad_

_"what?" karin said sadly._

_"I went to the future, and I leave you for another woman Okay!" kazune shouted now crying._

(end flashback)

karin started to cry remebreing the flash back. Then got mad

"why am I thinking of him, When I am mad at that pervert!" karin yelled hitting the water. She let the water drain, and Stood in the shower, just to pass the time.

Knock.Knock.

"Go away!" karin yelled at the door, grabbing a towel, and wrapping around her

"why?" A boy said chuckling

" Cause I said!" karin yelled.

"Come on, Its me Kazune, karin!" Kazune yelled knocking in the door more.

"go away you pervert!" Karin yelled even louder blushing.

'Fine!" Kazune yelled walking away.

_geez, when will that idiot learn to leave me alone?_

The door openend, and made karin scream

"you an Idiot karin!" Kazune said walking in. he grabbed karin, and hugged Her (she has a towel on !)You can't keep me out!" Kazune said laughing.

karin, wanted to push hin, Pulled herself away and ran to her room, and locked it. She blushed, and vowed to get Kazune back.

* * *

**_well, its also a short chapter. I have one more chapter left. It will be long though._**


	4. lol

_**Okay, last Chapter. Finishing all the storys I made today. sorry short chapter**_

* * *

karin sighed on her bed._ I need to get kazune back._ She suddentl knew what to do. She ran out to a bush in the yard by her windo and grabbed the Lucious watermelon bottle from the bush. She smirked running back inside.

karin go a really pretty halter and sprayed it with the perfume. they kinda got the acsess off of it. She then put the red Halter on, and a small mini skirt, and walked to Kazune's room..

* * *

"kazune-kun?" Kairn asked blushing. She was scared on what might happened, but she was going to make him lose.

"hmm?" He said leaning against the door. He was looking at her body, and her oulfit, and was having nice thoughts (lol)

"um.." She stepped closer to kazune looking flirtacious. (not the perfume's doing) Kazune grabbed her and kissed her. He held her tight against him, and rubbed her thigh.

_heh, kazune-kun your paying._

"You hentai!" karin yelled getting mad and slapped him lightly.

"God, when will women learn to hit right?" Kazune said then covered his mouth. "ha! you lose!" karin said truimply.

"well..." Kazune said blushing. "so do you! I mean you hit me!"

"Oh crud!" karin yelled screaming at the sky!

* * *

and so, Karin had to wear halters and Mini's the whole week, and let's just say, Kazune also had to wear the same thing since it was all that fit him..and left some people scared for life.

* * *

**_okay, well that's a rap. Okay It was a quick story. not like the two story i make. It was kinda like a side story_**.


	5. OMAKE!

I wanted to make a funny omake to follow you're on.

Karin and Kazune Walking down the street singing Doo a diddy diddy done diddy doo….Just kidding, but they were walking down the street getting some groceries done. Its was a Saturday which only made matters worse for Kazune, when all these kids there age were out. He had to where some Clips that made him look like a girl (like in Volume 6, the side story) he was holding fruit for Himeka famous Fruit cake. He blushed as some girls from his school went past him and giggled. They knew who He was.

_Jeez, not only did I lose, but I have to where the same thing as Karin._

Kazune looked at Karin who was trying her hardest not to laugh. She couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Kazune said madly still blushing. "No it's funny, the girls can tell who you are, but I swear…I saw some guys checking you out!" Karin said laughing.

"It's not funny, if you hadn't called this bet on this would never happen." Kazune said his eyes full of Flames. "hey, well its not my fault that all you fit in, is what I have to wear, I mean you could go into a store and buy some clothes to fit you." Karin said once again trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I'm really going to skip into Limited too, and look at all the pretty candy, and neopets and all that other Junk, I'm sure I don't want to see!" Kazune yelled even blushing harder. To show Karin what he meant he skipped around in circle (still holding the fruit) and pulled her bra strap.

"Hey!" Karin yelled getting Mad as he quickly skipped away and when he looked back, he bumped into some "punks"

"Hey, watch where you're…." One of the punks yelled at him.

"Sorry, dude, my friend-"Kazune said cut off by him other punk.

"Hey Kiddo!" He yelled patting his chest, Making Kazune very mad. "You got a flat chest, never seen a girl with a chest that flat, say wanna go out? You're pretty hot." The Guy said winking at Kazune.

_Kazune-kun I told you the guys don't know!_ Karin thought sweat dropping. Kazune was sweat dropping and has those lines going down his eyes. I don't really know what there called.

"I AM A GUY!" Kazune yelled at the guy taking off his wig.

"WHA?" the punk yelled.

"What are you, Bi?" Kazune yelled leaving the guy scared for life. (Yes scared)

Kazune who was in flames from madness, grabbed Karin and stomped Home.

The guy who was scared yelled "You think I'm Like that?! I'm not the one who dressed like girl!" at Kazune.


End file.
